


I Swear This Time I Mean It

by violetchachkii



Series: O is Very Useful [3]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you did…you knew. And you didn't want to believe it," James retorted, his voice filled with tears, "So don't pull the whole "I know how you feel" card. Because the truth is…you don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear This Time I Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "I Swear This Time I Mean It" by Mayday Parade

James laid on his bed, leafing through the pages of the same book he'd gotten the baby name Ophelia from. Ever since the 'incident' he'd been condemned to bed rest by Mrs. Knight and all the other boys. He didn't get it but didn't argue.

Kendall entered the room quietly and shut the door behind him. The sandy haired boy looked up from the bed and gave a weak smile. Kendall returned it and nodded, venturing further into the room. He lulled around, as if he were looking for something. Both knew that wasn't the case.

"You don't need to keep checking in on me…I keep telling you I'm fine," he lied. The truth was that he was glad that he was on bed rest because he didn't think he could take getting up and moving on. He loved that little baby more than anything. There was almost no way he was getting over it. He looked back down at the book when Kendall stated talking.

"You keep saying that but I'm not buying it. You lost your baby, probably the only-"

James cut him off before he could say it, "What's your favourite name for a baby girl?" he asked, looking up.

"Lily-" he answered and dove back into talking, "anyway, it's probably the only baby you'd ever have the chance to have. You can't go around telling everyone you're-"

"Really? Lily?" James continued to try and change the subject, "I like the name Addison, since you outlawed Ophelia. Did you know it means awesome?"

"Lily's simple and traditional, "Kendall explained. He looked like he was about to dive into more talking, but froze, "James…these questions…what are they about?"

James shook his head and set the book down. He turned on the bed and held his stomach tight. "I need my rest, remember?"

Kendall sighed and laid down next to James, wrapping his arms around him. "I know you loved that little girl so much..."

"No you don't! You don't know! You didn't even notice her!"

"James…I didn't even know you were pregnant…"

"But you did…you knew. And you didn't want to believe it," James retorted, his voice filled with tears, "So don't pull the whole "I know how you feel" card. Because the truth is…you don't."

Kendall pulled his arms away, "She was my baby too! I lost just as much as you…"

Silence. The room sat still only until James' sniffling interrupted it. Kendall softened and rewrapped his arms around James, trying to calm him.

"No…James…I didn't…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the brown eyed boy's voice was seemingly easy. He turned and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "If I can get pregnant once…I can again, right?"

"James…I don't-"

"Please Kendall…just do this for me…please…"

The blond boy thought and finally gave in. He kissed his boyfriend deeply. James smiled against his lips.

It had been exactly two weeks since they'd had sex. It was the moment of truth. They stood in the bathroom, Kendall leaning against the wall and James staring at the long white stick in his hands.

"A watched pot never boils," Kendall smirked. James set the test down and turned.

"What if it's negative? What if I can't get pregnant again?" James panicked, his eyes filling with tears. Kendall stepped off the wall and hugged James tightly.

"It's okay. Just calm down, baby."

James nodded and they waited. Finally, the timer dinged and both looked anxious, as much as Kendall tried to mask it. James approached the sink and looked at the test. A smile spread across his lips.

"So you said Lily, right?"


End file.
